Dämonen
by yoho
Summary: „Dieser McGonagallIrrwicht hat mir gesagt, ich habe komplett versagt. Leben, Liebe, Freunde. Hermine Granger hat alles in den Sand gesetzt. Und dieser Gedanke hat mir so viel Angst eingejagt, dass ich schreiend aus dem Schrankkoffer gerannt bin.


Title: Dämonen

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Dieser McGonagall-Irrwicht hat mir mitgeteilt, ich habe komplett versagt. - Komplett, total, überall. Leben, Liebe, Freunde. Hermine Granger hat alles in den Sand gesetzt. Und dieser Gedanke hat mir so viel Angst eingejagt, dass ich schreiend aus dem Schrank gerannt bin."

Authors Note: Ein jeder von uns hat seine Dämonen, die ihm Angst einjagen. Ich habe meine und ihr habt eure.

Hermine begegnet ihrem Dämon Ende des dritten Schuljahrs. Es ist die praktische Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Remus Lupin konfrontiert seine Schüler mit einem Irrwicht und Hermine versagt. Der Irrwicht verwandelt sich in Minerva McGonogall und sagt ihr, sie sei überall durchgefallen.

Ich habe das nie so interpretiert, dass sie in den Schulprüfungen durchgefallen ist. Denn Hermines Versagensängste reichen weit über Hogwarts hinaus.

‚Dämonen' ist übrigens als Vorgeschichte zu meiner Story ‚Luna nackt' entstanden.

Mein Dank geht an miffi und daeny für die Beta-Arbeit.

Disclaimer: Den Plot habe ich mir überlegt. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna gehören der Frau Rowling.

**Dämonen**

"Huch!"

Hermine sah erschrocken in den schmalen Felsspalt hinunter, konnte aber keinen Grund erkennen. Ihr war etwas schwindelig. Dann nahm sie doch einen kurzen Anlauf und sprang.

Auf der anderen Seite ging sie zwischen den niedrigen Kiefern hindurch und atmete den würzigen Duft der Bäume ein. Sie lief weiter in Richtung Felskante und stockte dann. Dort war schon jemand.

Luna saß in einer Art natürlichem Sitz aus rotem Sandstein, den Kopf mit dem hellen Haar gegen einen Kiefernstamm gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Die Abendsonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und zeichnete rote Flecken auf ihre Haut.

„Komm ruhig her, Hermine, du störst nicht", sagte sie leise.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?"

„Deine Schritte. Ich kenne deine Schritte." Luna lächelte, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

Hermine setzte sich neben sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den gleichen Stamm. Die beiden saßen eine ganze Weile nebeneinander, ohne dass eine von ihnen etwas sagte.

„Das war ein schöner Tag", sagte Luna schließlich.

Hermine seufzte wohlig und kicherte dann.

„Harry?" fragte Luna.

„Hmm."

„Wo?"

„Irgendwo im Wald an einem See."

„War's schön?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so was erleben würde…", sagte Hermine.

„Was, Sex im Wald?"

„Quatsch!", sagte Hermine und knuffte Luna gegen die Schulter. „Ich mein' das alles hier: „Freunde, jemanden, der mich liebt und will, so einen Tag wie heute mit euch zusammen."

Luna hatte jetzt die Augen geöffnet und sah Hermine an.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Du bist die klügste Frau, die ich kenne. Jeder von uns ist gerne mit dir zusammen. Und du bist schön. Warum solltest du keine Freunde haben?"

„Weil ich nie welche hatte, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam."

Luna sah Hermine etwas verblüfft an. „Wirklich?"

Hermine nickte. „Nur meine Eltern und meine Lehrerin. Sonst hatte ich niemanden."

„Aber auf Hogwarts warst du doch ziemlich schnell mit Harry und Ron befreundet. Ron hat mir das mal erzählt."

Hermine lächelte jetzt. „Ja, aber zuerst waren sie nicht gerade nett zu mir. Hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass die beiden ganz anständig sind."

„Wann hast du dich eigentlich in Harry verliebt?", fragte Luna und blinzelte, da die tief stehende Sonne sie jetzt blendete.

„Weißt du es bei Ron auf den Tag genau?"

„Nein."

„Siehst du. - Bei mir muss es irgendwann im dritten Schuljahr gewesen sein. Ich glaube, als Remus hinter uns her war und wir uns im Wald versteckt haben, da hat es endgültig Klick gemacht. Aber angefangen hat es schon vorher."

„Und?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Ich hatte eine Scheiß-Angst vor dem, was da mit mir passierte. Ich wusste nicht, wohin mit meinen Gefühlen. Ich hab' nie geglaubt, dass mich jemand außer meinen Eltern lieben könnte. Hat dir Ron mal von unserer Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im dritten Schuljahr erzählt? Als wir uns einem Irrwicht stellen mussten."

„Und ob! Hermine Granger schmeißt eine Prüfung. Ich glaube, das wird er nie vergessen."

„Hat er dir auch erzählt, warum ich damals aus dem Schrankkoffer geflüchtet bin?"

Luna nickte: „Dein Irrwicht hat sich in McGonagall verwandelt und sie hat dir gesagt, du wärst überall durchgerasselt."

„Alle haben gedacht, meine größte Angst wäre, in allen Abschlussprüfungen versagt zu haben…"

„Aber?"

„Dieser McGonagall-Irrwicht hat mir mitgeteilt, ich hätte komplett versagt. Nicht nur in der Schule. - Du glaubst doch nicht, dass mir Hausarbeiten und Prüfungen wirklich so wichtig sind."

Lunas Blick schien nachdenklich. Schließlich sagte sie: „Wenn ich etwas darüber nachdenke, würde ich sagen, nein. Nein, ich glaube, dass es Wichtigeres für dich gibt. Aber was meinst du mit _komplett_ versagt?"

„Komplett, total, überall. Leben, Liebe, Freunde. Hermine Granger hat alles in den Sand gesetzt. Und dieser Gedanke hat mir so viel Angst eingejagt, dass ich schreiend aus diesem Schrankkoffer gerannt bin."

Luna legte ihren Arm um Hermines Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Hast du davor immer noch Angst?"

Hermine nickte und biss sich dabei auf die Lippe.

Luna betrachtete neugierig ihre Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf: „Hermine, der Superheld der Zaubererwelt liebt dich und ist mit dir zusammen. Du hast sicherlich nicht übermäßig viele Freunde, aber die, die du hast, würden alles für dich tun und du würdest alles für sie tun. Und wenn das hier vorbei ist, wirst du wahrscheinlich den besten Hogwarts-Abschluss seit Jahrhunderten hinlegen. Hermine, dir stehen alle Türen offen. Wovor hast du Angst? Vor dem Tod? Wir werden nicht sterben. Wir müssen gewinnen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nicht die Angst vor dem Sterben. Das kann immer passieren. Auch nach Voldemort. Ein dummer Unfall. Irgendetwas Blödes. Das geht so schnell. - Nein, weißt du was Harrys größter Wunsch ist?"

Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Familie."

„Und?"

Hermine antwortete ganz leise: „Ich werde sie ihm nicht geben können."

Luna sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Dolohovs Fluch. Er hat mehr zurückgelassen, als nur die Narbe auf meinem Bauch."

Luna verstummte eine Weile.

„Weiß Harry davon?"

„Ja, aber er kennt nicht den wahren Grund. Er denkt, es wäre irgendetwas Angeborenes. Er würde sich bis in alle Zeiten beschuldigen, wenn er wüsste, dass es bei dieser Aktion im Ministerium passiert ist."

Luna nickte: „Ich befürchte, da hast du Recht. Ich erzähl's niemandem."

„Danke!"

„Wie ist das für dich?"

„Als mir Poppy es eröffnet hat, hab' ich nächtelang geheult."

„Und heute?"

Hermine wischte sich statt einer Antwort über die Augen.

„Wann hast du es Harry gesagt?", fragte Luna.

„Als wir beide mehr wollten, als Küssen und Streicheln. Ich hab' ihm gesagt, dass er mich verlassen darf, wenn er will und dass ich ihm keine Vorwürfe machen werde."

„Aber er hat dich nicht verlassen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Dann wird er's auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Du unterschätzt ihn, glaub' ich. Er mag jemand sein, der nach außen hin spontan und aus dem Bauch heraus handelt. Aber das ist nicht so spontan bei ihm. Ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass er wochenlang darüber nachgedacht hat, ob er dich liebt."

Hermine grinste: „Die Wette würdest du gewinnen."

„Also wird er auch nicht jetzt mit dir zusammen sein, nur weil's ihm Spaß macht und sich dann später eine andere suchen, mit der er eigene Kinder haben kann. Hast du nicht gerade gesagt, er wär' anständig?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Trotzdem."

„Was hat Harry dazu gesagt?"

„Das er mich nicht liebt, weil ich eine Frau bin und Frauen Kinder bekommen, sondern weil ich Hermine bin."

„Und, glaubst du ihm?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine, fast etwas kleinlaut.

Die Sonne berührte jetzt die Baumwipfel auf der gegenüberliegenden Hangseite und tauchte die Felsen minutenlang in ein warmes Rot.

Hermine sah Luna in die Augen: „Wovor hast _du_ Angst?"

„Ist schwer zu sagen. - Vor dem Erwachsenwerden."

Hermine kicherte und Luna sah sie etwas irritiert an.

„Glaub' mir Luna. Das kommt von selber und du musst keine Angst davor haben. Es hat auch Vorteile."

„Nur wenn du glaubst, dass sich euer Kinderproblem auch irgendwie lösen lässt."

Hermine zögerte etwas.

„Na gut. Ich glaub' es. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. – Wollen wir zurück? Mir wird kalt und ich hab' Hunger. Ich bin mal gespannt, was die Jungs gekocht haben."

Luna stand auf, staubte sich die Hose ab und zog dann Hermine auf die Beine.

Sie gingen über den Felsen zurück in Richtung Wald. Ab und zu mussten sie sich ducken, da ihnen die niedrig wachsenden Kiefern im Weg waren. Als sie an die Felsspalte kamen, nahm Luna Hermines Hand.

„Komm', ich helf' dir rüber!"

„Danke", sagte Hermine und sie sprangen zusammen über den Spalt.


End file.
